Since inkjet printers have low costs and can easily produce color images, inkjet printers have been rapidly spreading. Recently, there is a need for an inkjet printer capable of producing high quality images.
With respect to inkjet ink, an aqueous ink composition including a pigment, water, an organic solvent, a resin and a surface tension adjuster for inkjet ink compositions is disclosed. In this regard, the organic solvent of the ink composition is a compound having the following formula:R1OCH2CH2CONR2R3 wherein R1 represents an alkyl group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, and each of R2 and R3 independently represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms and including an ether bond therein.
The total content of water and the organic solvent is from 10% to 49% by weight based on the weight of the ink composition.
However, it is difficult for the ink composition to form images having a high image density and including no blurred character images on a plain paper. Specifically, when high density images are formed by such an ink composition, character images are blurred. In contrast, when character images without blurring are formed by such an ink composition, the image density is low.
For these reasons, the inventors recognized that there is a need for an inkjet recording method, by which high density images can be formed on a plain paper without forming blurred character images.